Quake
Early Life Not much is known about Quakes early life apart from that he used to be apart of the UNSC's PROJECT TROJAN under the call sign HOTEL where he was partnered with fellow operative GOLF. At some point HOTEL damaged his vocal cords in a training exercise with his "rival". UNSC / PROJECT TROJAN Service Attack On FIREBASE TOWER (2600) All TROJAN teams were on site when FIREBASE TOWER came under attack from rebels under command of the terrorist known as Wumbo's. Mission To Ulqrell (28th July 2607) On the 28th July 2607 HOTEL was sent to the planet Ulqrell to stop the creation of a sun that would eliminate a nearby system. After arriving HOTEL fought his way through the local Knight defences and scavenged a bloodied assault rifle from either a dead 123rd Marine Division trooper or from a dead trooper belonging to the EARTHBOUNDS both of which had previously tried to obtain or deactivate the power for themselves. After reaching the end of a long platform over an ocean HOTEL was greeted by a monitor that was impressed by his skill to survive over the others, HOTEL tried to convince the monitor to deactivate the sun but eventually realised the whole thing was an illusion and that he was brought here for a reason. After explain that Ulqrell would become dormant and his body would die HOTEL made a deal with the monitor that he would act as a vessel for it in return for him becoming a living weapon, soon after the monitor revealed its name as 567 Broken Faith and gave HOTEL coordinates to find him. OPERATION: CONVOY (2607) TROJANS GOLF, HOTEL, MIKE, NOVEMBER, UNIFORM and VICTOR were sent to ambush an EARTHBOUND supply convoy. OPERATION: SNAKE HEAD (2607) TROJANS ECHO, FOXTROT, GOLF, HOTEL, MIKE, NOVEMBER, UNIFORM, VICTOR, WHISKY and X-RAY are sent to eliminate James Chain on a sacred Elite home world. EARTHBOUND Service At some point HOTEL defected to the EARTHBOUNDS for unknown reasons and adopted the title of Commander Quake. Meeting With Lord Posh The Third (27th October 2608) Quake met with Lord Posh The Third to assemble an group of bounty hunters to perform a mission where EARTHBOUND involvement couldn't be discovered. Quake was disappointed with half of the selection but still gave the mission a go ahead, Lord Posh claimed that he could have hired better if it weren't for Quakes demand that each bounty hunter loose there vocal cords which angered him and caused him to threaten Lord Posh. Three days later Quake was updated by Backup on the status of The Hunters mission. Finding The Cradle (1st November 2608) Invasion Of Trellmer (13th December 2608) Quake was present during the invasion of the UNSC manufacturing world of Trellmer. During the battle he took on a large force of troopers from the 343 Commando Company and was responsible for killing Twenty of the troopers and for knocking Captain Picquet and three Grace Saffron, Thomas Alex Moa and Joe Pines into the ocean below. He along with the rest of the EARTBOUNDS were believed to be dead by the end of the invasion but in fact he was still alive. Telling DR Conundrum about ECHO (Unknown) At some point Quake talked to Dr Conundrum about the apparent survival of TROJAN ECHO after being left to die on YOURMAT. Activating The Forerunner towers (11th November 2609) Quake monitored and instructed Lieutenants Sinister, Shadow and Spider during there mission to activate a series of Forerunner towers on Lyric to establish a teleportation node network. Invasion Of Lyric 13th January 2610 On the 13th January 2610 Quake instructed Sinister after he was chased into a cave network by UNSC operatives Captain Picquet and Orange, he was later present when Sinister in formed him about a PROJECT PEGASUS to which he checked if Dr Conundrum would know anything about it. Later Quake would lead a captured former PROJECT TROJAN member called VICTOR into the vacuum of space and would read a speech to him about the struggles of the EARTHBOUNDS shortly afterwards Quake executed his old friend by shooting him with his shotgun. Interrogation of Captain Picquet At an unknown date Quake used Shadow helmet speakers to personally interrogate Captain Piquet and asked him about his mission to kill Sinister. Kills * 2 Cradle Drones * 18 unnamed 343rd Commando Company troopers * Velt * Newman * VICTOR =